Purple Haze
by Great Question
Summary: When ordering Food one day, Dino has an Idea... but what happens when his idea backfires when Hibari Finds out? D18 Cross dressing Yaoi that's Rated M for a reason. Don't like? Don't read.


Made by request from Aimeeshii.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn, nor do I own that title.

* * *

Dino was a pervert. He'll admit it. With his little lover boy Hibari he wasn't afraid to ask for any kind of sexual game or activity, because even though Hibari had a hard exterior and put on a tough act, he's just as curious as his tattooed counterpart... though they couldn't get any farther then bondage play, because anything else would receive a flying tonfa in the face and no sex for a month. Then... It happened... The Idea just came to him.

"Cross... Play..." Dino said staring into space.

"Um... Excuse me sir?" The now uncomfortable burger joint employee asked.

"Ah! N-nothing!" The now embarrassed mafia boss said. After apologizing to the clerk and ordering his food, Dino walked over to his lover who was already seated in a booth. All the while, his mind went into overdrive. _"If possible... Could I get Hibari to dress in sexy female outfits? I mean, if I straight up asked, I might get a tonfa in the face... but it is... extremely hot... I mean... does he even do cosplay... I mean, his vongola gear is basically cosplay itself... but what if he were too..."_

"Herbivore!" The now impatient Hibari said.

"AH! What!" The once again embarrassed mafia boss said.

Hibari was curious. He knew that whenever Dino would stare into space, it was either two things: 1. He was wondering why manga characters named "Zebra" were for some reason really badass monsters, or 2. He's thinking of him in a new and humiliation, yet slightly erotic, sexual way or position."What're you thinking so hard about?"

"Um..." he was flustered now..._"Dammit, I have to think of something fast!"_ "Uh... Why a huge monster of a guy with a cut out cheek in Toriko has the name "Zebra"...?"

"... Whatever."

"_Thank god! Now... back to my previous thought..._"

After kissing Hibari bye and going back inside, Dino thanked the Italian gods that this was his day off and hopped on his computer and began doing some extensive research. "What outfits would Hibari look best in?" After doing extensive research into various fanfics, doujinshi, and just about any other fan made publications of various animes, he was starting to get some idea... bookmarking several pages and making a list of outfits to bye, he was just about ready to ask... even if it meant risking a tonfa to the face. He mentally prepared himself for whatever might happen.

… 2 hours later he remembered that Hibari wasn't going to return until tomorrow afternoon... So he figured he'd go ahead and sleep... maybe he'd see Hibari in a sexy nurse outfit giving expert care. With a dumbass blushing face, he fell asleep.

The next morning he noticed something was wrong. His laptop was open. Now he distinctily remembers shutting it off and closing it last night... without bothering to put on pants, he jumped up and went to his computer. His worst fear was realized when he noticed that all the bookmarks and lists he made were gone. Deleted completely from the harddrive, he cursed himself. Had Hibari come home early and seen it! In the middle of his freak out, he noticed a small notepad file saved on the desktop labeled "Herbivore"...

"**Follow these instructions. You perverted Herbivore. If your late... let's just say you won't enjoy the next few months."**

Dino could feel his heart sink... Something like this had happened before, and he wasn't happy... mainly because he literally had his balls put into a vice. Dino had quickly gotten dressed and ran out the door, getting ready for anything that could happen to him. After driving for a good 20 minutes, he arrived at the destination. He stared in awe at the place before him... the first thing that ran through Dino's mind wasn't "what is Hibari gonna do to me" but rather...

"Why is he having me meet him in a sex shop!"

After 10 minutes of freaking out, he finally opened the door. Inside was a wonderland of sexy. Books, movies, toys, devices, and several other things that if they were mentioned, would make the maturity level of any fic, movie, tv show, or book jump two levels.

"Oh? First time in a Erotic store, big boy?" The voice from the counter chimed towards him. Dino looked towards the source of the voice, only to cringe in fear when he noticed that the sweet sounding voice was a buff man in his late 30s with a green mohawk.

"Uh..."

"So what can I help you with hun? What's your fetish~?" The little wink made him sudden in fear.

"Um..." Dino pulled out a piece of paper and read from it. "I am... the... stupid horny herbivore..." Just having to say that made him blush, especially having to say it to a buff mohawk made him want to run for his life.

"Oh!" The happy squak from the buff made the blond man standing in a sex shop cringe even more. "So you're Herbivore-chan! Your sweet little boy-friend is upstairs~"

"Than...k you..." Dino quickly went to the second floor. The upstairs floor was different then the bottom, it was filled with outfits of all kinds. S&M, roleplay, even some cosplay outfits that are especially sexy... including I-no from guilty gear series. "This is... a lot... AH! I remember now! This is one of the places I had bookmarked!"

"Took you long enough to remember Herbivore."

"Eep..." The could low voice sent shivers up his spine... He knew who's that was and he was trying his best not to jump off the second story and run like hell. Just before he got ready to jump, the curtain on one of the dressing rooms opened. The site before him made his brain just explode and his face go into the most dumbfounded face that could ever be imagined by humans... you know the one.

Starting at the floor his eyes slowly noted the white high heels that would only be worn by the sluttiest of females, the long white stockings that modeled perfectly sculpted slender legs were next for his eyes to enjoy. At the top of those stockings, white and red laced garters ran up his thighs, hiding under a skirt that was way too short for any profession. A red cross was situated over the extremely low cut blouse top which showed off his muscular chest and stomach. No pure white nurses outfit would be complete without bloody crimson lipstick and a white cap.

"Ah... Ah..." Was the only thing that Dino could spit out.

"My My, this patent seems to have gone into a state of shock." The scantly clad Brunette said in a mocking tone. As his hips swayed back and forth, he grabbed the stunned herbivore's hand and lead him to a chair. As he sat him down, the shorter male straddled the other's leg, a soft silk covered bulge grinding against him. "Hmm... Tell me, is there any pain... here?" Hibari asked innocently as he rubbed the large bulge inside the pants of the now gasping blonde.

"Ah! H-hiba..."

"Hmm... Odd... I'll have to take a closer look." He ignored Dino's cries and leaned down, slowly unzipping his jeans. It wasn't long until the Bronco's fully erect member was exposed.

"Ah!" He gasped as his new nurse's soft silk gloves rubbed up and down his erection.

"I'll have to examine this more thoroughly." he hummed as he leaned down and licked the shaft from the base to the tip in one slow torturous lick. The gasping cries of the sitting blonde only fueled Hibari's urge to torture the Bronco. Each lick and suck would only lead the Bronco to gasp and moan in pleasure. "I'll have to measure this..." Dino braced himself as the petite nurse quickly took the entire length into his mouth. A loud pained moan escaped his lips as Hibari tightened his throat and mouth around him. Moving his head up and down, Hibari continued to suck and lick around the Bronco's length, as it soon began to throb and twitch.

"Ah... Hibari... I'm about..."

"No your not." Dino was shocked when he no longer felt the licks and sucks, but rather cold metal wrap around his wrists that were behind his back. He looked up at the devilish smirk of Kyoya Hibari with a whimpering expression. "You're not allowed to do anything of the sort yet herbivore." Hibari turned around and walked back into the dressing room, leaving a now bound Dino abandoned with his saliva drenched member subject to the cold air blowing through the shop.

Moments later the curtain opened up again and the brunette reappeared. Starting at the bottom, the large leather boots lead all the way up to his thighs, black stocking under them connected to a belt that left his crotch opened like chaps, leaving his bulge to be covered by a way to small bikini bottom, a black and white striped tank top that tightly wrapped around his chest and a bandana on his head, as well as the boots and belt, were all embroidered with the jolly roger skull and crossbones.

"First a nurse... now a slutty pirate... you did read... my list..." Dino struggled to say. Hibari's expression went from playful to serious as he flicked open a knife that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Dino's expression went from pained to fearful. "Eh... What are you..." The knife went under his shirt. "Wait no!" in a matter of seconds, all of the Bronco's clothing was torn to shreds, leaving him naked, every tattoo that covered his body exposed before the smirking pirate infront of him. Dino couldn't help but blush a bright red.

"No one said you had permission to speak. Now..." Hibari forced the Bronco onto his knees in front of him as he slid the bikini bottom down, not that far, so his bulging member shot out. He gripped the blonde's hair roughly and pulled him forward, almost slapping him with his erection. "Start sucking, you scurvy dog."

Dino complied and slowly started to lick the member of buccaneer in front of him. He started as Hibari's nurse person did, with a long lick from base to tip, then several smaller licks and sucks. The downcasted eyes of the pirate met with the passion filled eyes of the bound Bronco. As Dino looked at the now blushing face of his captor, he took the entire length into his mouth, causing him to moan loudly. Dino continued to lick and suck, tightening his throat around the length of Hibari. Despite his stoic personality, Hibari's expression quickly changed to one of passion and lust. Moans and gasps escaped both their lips as the pirate quickly reached his limit. The Bronco sucked one last time as the juices shot down his throat, earning a small choke but swallowing it all.

"Ha... ha... Nice job... I guess you deserve... a reward... you scruvy dog..." he quickly pulled his length out of the herbivore's mouth and went back into changing room, dropping a key on his way there. Dino unlocked himself and noticed a hand waving for him to come inside the changing room. As the Bronco opened the curtain, he was gifted with a sight that made his lust go into overdrive.

The backside of the skylark covered in a sailor fuku school uniform, made lightly transparent so nothing was hidden, but that didn't matter as Hibari had lifted the skirt up, exposing his backside to the naked blonde.

"Ah... Sempai... please..." The struggled breathing of the crossplaying skylark caught his attention. "Please~" the sweet voice causes Dino to lose it as he dove forward, grabbing onto the smaller male's hips and thrust his horse member into the Skylark. The large gasping moan of pleasure gave a sign of approval from the petite skylark. "Ah... I see... why they call you... Bronco... you horse dick herbivore..." Dino smiled, as sex with Hibari wouldn't be complete without some kind of dirty talking insult from him.

It was Dino's turn to be in control, so he knew just the places to aim for to get the best reactions from his lover boy. Readjusting himself, Dino thrusted harder into him, each thrust accompanied by a small moan of pleasure from the stoic uke. He reached around and gently stroked his member, as well as leaned forward to suck on Hibari's juicy neck flesh. The moans grew louder as the Skylark's stoic personality was quickly broken by his lovely Bronco's three point assault. The heat in that small changing room rose to volcanic levels as the passion between the two escalated. Thrusts, rubs, sucks, moans, everything rose as the two of them reached their limits. With a loud roar from the Skylark, the two erupted. Dino panted and slowly pulled his Bronco member out of Hibari, letting some excess juices spill onto the floor as the two collapsed into a hug.

"Ha... ha... next time... Tell me what your planning..." Dino panted.

"Fuck you... Herbivore." He retorted.

"Any time." Dino said kisses Hibari on the cheek.

...Moments later...

"Hey wait! You shredding all my clothes! How am I suppose to get out of here!" Dino yelled hiding in the changing room.

"Oh yeah... Here. You can wear this." Dino's heart sank.

Though he enjoyed Hibari's crossplay adventure, he regretted ever coming up with that idea as he had to pay for and wear a bunny suit out of the sex shop... what was worse was Hibari made them stop to get fast food and ice cream on the way... without using the drive through. Ever see a blonde tattooed man wearing a bunny suit ordering lunch from jack in the box? Neither did Gokudera and Tsuna when they went to get lunch that day.

"... I hate you Hibari..."

"Love you too herbivore."

* * *

R&R


End file.
